


Отрава

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 визуал R — NC-17 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hallucinations, Traditional Media, dead animal, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: Снейп надышался ядовитыми парами в лаборатории, и у него начались галлюцинации.
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 визуал R — NC-17 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902223
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Отрава




End file.
